Old habits die hard
by Angel Jade1
Summary: Lindsey and Angel get found out.


Title: Old habits die hard  
Author: Angel Jade  
Rating: R for slash and strong language  
Content: Slash, switches between POV's, strong language, PWP.  
Spoilers: Season two (vaguely)  
Pairings: Angel/Lindsey  
Description: Lindsey and Angel get found out.  
Setting: Season two (none specific- more of a what if)  
Feedback: angel-jade@buffyrocks.co.uk  
Distribution: Ask first please  
Disclaimer: Do not own characters and therefore make no money.  
  
*****  
Lindsey's POV  
*****  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I am not going in there."  
  
"Then you can wait out here while I go grope some hot young..."  
  
"Fine but I'm not dancing."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
It never gets boring, watching him. Poor guy doesn't understand me sometimes and I really like teasing him.  
  
He sort of likes it too sometimes.  
  
He wouldn't be here otherwise.  
  
Not a lot of people know about us. Or rather...no one does. We've been 'together' for a while. It's a whole different story on the battlefield. We do our jobs, we lie to our co-workers, but in secret...we're the hottest couple since Tom and Nicole.  
  
Trust me, I've leant this first hand.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Angel asks me as loudly as he can, trying to talk over the music and failing.  
  
"No reason." I reply, looking around. Place is packed with teenagers, adults, troublemakers, shy types...this is my kind of place.  
  
Where everyone can mix and dance to the loudest music known to mankind.  
  
I think Angel's wondering when they'll play a little Bach or whatever the hell he's into.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink!" He yells. "Stay here."  
  
I nod and smile. At least if he gets some alcohol down him, he'll be more open to suggestion.  
  
Not that I don't have my own manipulative powers. All I have to do is pout and...  
  
"Thanks." I say as he brings me back a beer.  
  
He looks so out of place. An old man in the body of a twenty six year old...quite sad really.  
  
I throw back my drink, eager to get on the dance floor. I fully intend on dancing with him tonight. Nice to keep the relationship...varied.  
  
He rolls his eyes at my gesture and sips his water like a fucking pansy.  
  
So I roll my eyes back at him. Childish, I know, but it's what makes our relationship so fun.  
  
We're always fighting.  
  
And fucking. We do a lot of that too.  
  
"C'mon, we're going to dance." I yell over the music.  
  
He looks at me as if I've gone mad so I grab his wrist and pull.  
  
He stands still, basking in my frustration at not being able to budge. He's bigger than me, stronger than me and far more stubborn than me.  
  
He also has a bigger jealousy problem than me.  
  
I shrug and go to the dance floor myself. I don't have to look at his face to know he wasn't expecting me to give up so easily.  
  
I didn't even pout.  
  
But who needs to? I know what'll get him on the dance floor.  
  
I look around and spot a potential. I move in, making sure we're in full view of Angel, then dance.  
  
I'm not the worlds best, but when I dance dirty...I get all sorts coming on to me.  
  
Potential turns out to be very interested and dances a little closer. I picked a small blonde girl, because I know that's his type.  
  
Well, in girls anyway.  
  
I don't even glance at him. Don't have to; I already know he's pissed.  
  
Potential turns out to be gagging for it. Nice.  
  
She gets real close and I mean real close.  
  
Rough hand on my shoulders pulling me away. When the guy gets jealous, he gets a little cranky.  
  
Girl saunters off, disappointed.  
  
Angel looks sternly at me. Knows what I was doing but has made his point. He pulls me close and stares at me.  
  
I smile back, satisfied and we dance.  
  
He makes very little movement, but makes a lot of effort to run his leg into my crotch, rubbing the tip.  
  
He's got me hard in seconds.  
  
And then I see it. Not the kind of thing you want to see when you're horny...but I do.  
  
Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn.  
  
Over the other side of the room, gawping at us.  
  
Not sure whether to run, laugh or claim insanity.  
  
One thing's for sure, I'm not telling Angel.  
  
I pretend I haven't seen them and carry on. But as I'm so damn hard, Angel has other plans. He grabs my wrist and leads me to the men's bathroom.  
  
Into a cubicle and we're fucking like rabbits before I can say a word.  
  
*****  
  
Finished work for the day. Wonder what Angel's friends said when he got back. I would have given anything to have been there to hear their accusations.  
  
Fucking the enemy?  
Fucking the man who betrayed us?  
Fucking a guy...?  
  
Makes me laugh thinking about it.  
  
And so I'm on my way over to the Hyperion. I go straight there now. It's got to the point where we can't get through the day without a little sex.  
  
A month ago that's all it was.  
  
He was low.  
  
I was lower.  
  
We did it as a comfort thing. We still hated each other, but we continued to do it anyway. I think we were lonely.  
  
But then we actually started talking after sex. We talked and we actually, for the first time, got on. We found out we were pretty similar in a way. The sex got more frequent until one day; we met up and didn't fuck. We just hung out.  
  
Since then we've been doing a pretty good impression of dating. But with out the stings attached of course.  
  
*****  
  
I have my own private entrance to the Hyperion. I can get into Angel's room without anyone noticing me.  
  
Handy really.  
  
He's there waiting for me as usual. Poor guy's desperate.  
  
"You're late." He says.  
  
"You're early." I reply with my usual cocky tone. He loves that about me.  
  
He smiles and I realise he's in a good mood. His friends must not have told him they were at the club...that they'd seen us.  
  
Suits me, I was afraid they'd put him off sleeping with me anymore.  
  
"I was thinking..." He begins.  
  
"Uh-oh." I interrupt, joking around as usual.  
  
"That maybe we should go away."  
  
"Away? Where? When? Why?" I ask, emphasising the questions in mock melodrama.  
  
"I don't know. Just for a couple of days...to a hotel somewhere." He says, grinning.  
  
This guy would fuck me all day and night if he could.  
  
That's what I love about him.  
  
"What about work?" I ask him seriously.  
  
"They won't miss me for a couple of days I'm sure." Angel said. "And you could get the time off."  
  
"And what would we do on this holiday?" I ask, walking over to the bed, undressing slowly.  
  
"I don't know...sight see, eat out, visit museums...what do you think?" He laughs.  
  
"Where?" I ask, climbing into bed.  
  
"Somewhere...close but far."  
  
"That makes sense." I say sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"We could always go to this nice little town near here. Sunnydale I think it is." I joke.  
  
He laughs harder. "Yeah...my ex would appreciate me turning up to have a fuck holiday. With a guy no less."  
  
"I think it'd be funny." I grin.  
  
"You would."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"You think everything's funny." He accuses.  
  
"I don't think this is funny." I say, slipping my hand under the cover.  
  
He sucks in air and arches. "Me either."  
  
*****  
Angel's POV  
*****  
  
"Hey guys." I say as I walk down stairs, a spring in my step.  
  
"Hi!" They all call back, absorbed in what they're doing.  
  
I walk over there, wondering what I should do. I'm not really good at the paper/office work. I'm more the...action type.  
  
"Hey Wes, you catch that Julia Roberts movie last night?" Gunn asks suddenly.  
  
"Oh, you mean 'Sleeping with the enemy'?" Wesley asks.  
  
"That's the one." Gunn replies. "Great movie, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I love that movie. It's a shame though, because I didn't know anything about it." Cordelia says.  
  
I just stand there, shocked look on my face. Do they know?  
  
"Yeah, magazines didn't tell us much." Gunn says.  
  
"I almost missed it." Wesley says, "luckily I caught it just in time."  
  
"Isn't the guy in that really fit?" Cordelia asks them.  
  
"Which one? There *are* two of them, you know." Gunn says.  
  
"I know. One's a good guy and one's the enemy." Cordelia explains.  
  
"A good guy and an enemy. Who'd have thought?" Wesley mutters to himself.  
  
They know.  
  
"But I wish I'd known about it. Why didn't you guys tell me it was on? I thought friends were supposed to tell each other everything." Cordelia emphasises.  
  
"Maybe they thought you wouldn't like the movie. Maybe they wanted to protect you from the movie's adult themes." I say.  
  
They all smile.  
  
"Well, actually, I like the movie. It may be a little...messed up, but I think I could get used to that." Cordelia says.  
  
"I have various...uncertainties about certain aspects of the film, but I trust your judgement." Wesley smiles.  
  
"I don't give a damn, Julia Roberts is fine!" Gunn says, before thinking about what he said. "Wait, I mean Julia is...not him or the lawyer dude."  
  
I smile. "Thanks guys."  
  
"You're welcome." Cordelia flashes me a grin. "Just don't tell him anything he could leak to his evil bosses."  
  
"And be careful Angel, Lindsey has proven untrustworthy in the past." Wesley reminds me.  
  
"Yeah...I know." I say, before walking back to my room. Wow, that was awkward.  
  
*****  
  
"You will not believe what just happened."  
  
"Your friends told you they know about us." Lindsey says over the phone.  
  
"How did you know?" I ask, suspiciously.  
  
"I'm psychic."  
  
"Did you tell them?"  
  
"They saw us at the nightclub." Lindsey tells me. "I didn't mention it because I thought you'd worry."  
  
"They're fine about it." I say, still surprised about that.  
  
"Yeah? That's good. Wish my co-workers would understand." Lindsey sighs.  
  
"Don't your co-workers want me dead?" I ask.  
  
"Or working for them." Lindsey corrects me.  
  
"So, when you coming over again?" I ask.  
  
"You really can't get enough of me can you?" He asks.  
  
"I really can't."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Why is it you who always starts these fights?" I ask playfully.  
  
"What can I say, old habits die hard." He laughs.  
  
"You have a big mouth." I say.  
  
"All the better for sucking." He shoots back.  
  
"Speaking of sucking..." I grin.  
  
"I can be over in ten minutes." He says hopefully.  
  
"I think I can fit you in my busy schedule." I say.  
  
"I'd rather fit in somewhere else." He replies, sexily.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"Do I have to go through your secretary?" He jokes.  
  
"No!" I cry. "She'd have a fit."  
  
He laughs. "Side entrance it is then."  
  
"Yeah...just until they get used to it." I say.  
  
"No problem. There in ten." He puts the phone down and I get a rush of excitement. I actually look forward to seeing him...there is something very wrong with me.  
  
*****  
Lindsey's POV  
*****  
  
I stroll in the front door, my usual air of arrogance trailing behind.  
  
His little friends weren't expecting me to be here. Their faces are a picture, they really are.  
  
"Greetings." I say happily. "Mind if I..." I gesture upstairs.  
  
"Uh...no, no. Go ahead." Wesley stutters.  
  
I grin and walk upstairs as if I've been here a thousand times before.  
  
I hear Cordelia say, "I need therapy."  
  
*****  
  
"Knock, knock." I say as I walk in.  
  
Angel's waiting for me, naked as usual.  
  
"Did you use the back door?" He asks me.  
  
"Of course." I lie, smiling at thoughts of conversations he would be having with them later.  
  
"Are you getting in or not?" He asks impatiently.  
  
"You know, Angel. I've been thinking." I say. "I was thinking, where will I be in five years? I want a family...some security."  
  
"Stop fucking with me McDonald and get in this bed." Angel threatens.  
  
I grin. "Or you'll what?" I ask.  
  
Before I can blink, he's out of bed, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me over to the bed.  
  
I protest but it's hard to sound serious when you're laughing so hard.  
  
He dumps me on the bed and pins me down.  
  
"Well, if you insist." I say, before kissing him.  
  
"I do." He replies.  
  
*****  
Cordelia's POV  
*****  
  
I know what they're doing upstairs. I'm actually picturing it right now. I don't know what's worse...two men fucking or the fact I'm a little turned on by it.  
  
"You know what they're doing, don't you?" I ask.  
  
"Don't go there." Gunn warns and Wesley makes a face.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to tell Buffy." I laugh.  
  
"I wonder how they got together?" Wesley asks, offhandedly.  
  
"Two good-looking men...one hero, one bad boy..." Great, now I'm really turned on.  
  
"You thinkin' of joining them there, Cordy?" Gunn grins.  
  
I blush. "No...I was just thinking."  
  
I see Wesley and Gunn exchange glances and feel my blush deepen.  
  
*****  
Lindsey's POV  
*****  
  
I'm out of breath. I'm fucking exhausted and he's just lying there, thinking.  
  
I can't move. I've never had so much sex before. He's amazing.  
  
I watch him happily. I love watching him think. He looks so distant and sort of sad.... It's kinda beautiful.  
  
I hesitate, before doing something I've never done with him before. I roll over and place my arm on top of his chest. I snuggle.  
  
Lindsey the evil lawyer snuggles.  
  
He doesn't move, just smiles gently.  
  
And I know...I fucking know...I want to stay right here.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have a little problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
He stays silent for a while. "Yeah...I think I love you too."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
